Aspects of the disclosure relate to computer hardware and software. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure generally relate to computer hardware and software for modifying a magnetic strip to provide improved security.
Various types of devices rely on magnetic strips to maintain data that may be used to process events, such as account numbers, user information, and the like. Unauthorized users may attempt to access the data found on the magnetic strip in order to process unauthorized transactions. Accordingly, storing the data used to process events directly on the device in the magnetic strip may make user vulnerable to unauthorized attempts to access a user's account or other information. Accordingly, limiting the amount or type of usable data stored on the magnetic strip of a device may be advantageous.